character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Waluigi (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Waluigi= |-|Strikers Waluigi= Summary Waluigi (Japanese: ワルイージ, Waruīji) is Luigi's very tall and skinny rival, and Wario's partner. Waluigi made his debut in Mario Tennis, and since then, he has made playable appearances in many of the Mario series' spin-off titles. He has been voiced by Charles Martinet ever since his debut. His name is a portmanteau of the Japanese words, Warui and Ruīji, meaning "bad" and "Luigi". In addition, his name is an anagram to the Japanese word Ijiwaru, which can mean "ill-tempered" or "cruel". The details of Waluigi's past are unclear since he has no confirmed background, although he has evidently been antagonizing the Mario Bros., especially Luigi, for quite some time before his debut as seen in the opening of Mario Tennis, where he and Luigi confront each other. He has a particularly strong rivalry with Luigi, who he constantly harasses, but he apparently has animosity toward most others in the Mushroom Kingdom, except for his partner, Wario. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B | 4-B to 4-A Name: Waluigi Origin: Mario Bros (Mostly the spin-offs) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Dimensional Storage, Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Chlorokinesis, Electrokinesis, Energy Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Teleportation, Weapon Mastery (Turned a tennis racket into an effective weapon) and Hypnosis. Flight w/ Machinery, Nausea Inducement w/ Whiskered Eggplants, Wish Granting w/ the Music Keys. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Contained the power of the Music Keys, which were stated to be able to rain chaos and discord across the world, destroying everything) | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic w/ Relativistic+ reactions (Capable of effortlessly catching up to and matching Wario in this compartment), likely Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class | Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+ Durability: At least Planet level | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ Stamina: Vastly superhuman Range: Several meters with standard attacks. Much higher with his weapons. Standard Equipment: Bob-ombs, a snippy Piranha Plant, Whiskered Eggplants, various devices and weapons throughout the games Intelligence: Very skilled in the use of weapons and fighting Weaknesses: Overconfidence, quick to anger Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Teleportation:' Teleports short distances in purple puffs of smoke *'Whiskered Eggplant:' Waluigi throws an eggplant which causes peoples that come in contact with it to vomit uncontrollably *'Twist Dunk:' Waluigi generates a cyclone. He then either throws it or swims through the air and then dunks the cyclone. *'Whirluigi:' Waluigi jumps in the air in his signature Γ shape and spins around, creating a small tornado around him which can deflect small projectiles and can trap opponents who come in contact with the said projectiles into a small tornado. *'Swimming Return:' Waluigi turns his surroundings into a swimming pool which can stop certain projectiles *'Wall-Luigi!:' Waluigi doubles his speed and creates purple thorny vines behind of him, which act as a wall and can protect him. *'Drop Rocket:' Waluigi's Super Strike. He kicks with both of his feet and bolts whatever hit leaving behind a nebulous trail. *'Thorny Waluigi:' Waluigi's Mega Strike. He forms a deep red vortex behind him before whipping the ball with what appears to be a whip made from his Wall-Luigi move, striking it with great force into the point where it creates a re-entry effect. *'Magic Weapon:' Waluigi forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. Key: W/ the Music Keys | In Mario Party 9 Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4